The non-radioactive detection of biological analytes is an important technology in modern analytical biotechnology. By eliminating the need for radioactive labels, safety is enhanced and the environmental impact of reagent disposal is greatly reduced, resulting in decreased costs for analysis. Examples of methods utilizing such non-radioactive detection methods include DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide probe methods, detection of polymerase-chain-reaction products, imnmunoassays, and the like.
In many applications the independent detection of multiple spatially overlapping analytes in a mixture is required, e.g., single-tube multiplex DNA probe assays, immuno assays, multicolor DNA sequencing methods, and the like. In the case of multi-loci DNA probe assays, by providing multicolor detection, the number of reaction tubes may be reduced thereby simplifying the experimental protocols and facilitating the manufacturing of application-specific kits. In the case of automated DNA sequencing, multicolor labeling allows for the analysis of all four bases in a single lane thereby increasing throughput over single-color methods and eliminating uncertainties associated with inter-lane electrophoretic mobility variations.
Multiplex detection imposes a number of severe constraints on the selection of dye labels, particularly for analyses requiring an electrophoretic separation and treatment with enzymes, e.g., DNA sequencing. First, it is difficult to find a collection of dyes whose emission spectra are spectrally resolved, since the typical emission band half-width for organic fluorescent dyes is about 40-80 nanometers (nm) and the width of the available spectrum is limited by the excitation light source. Second, even if dyes with non-overlapping emission spectra are found, the set may still not be suitable if the respective fluorescent efficiencies are too low. For example, in the case of DNA sequencing, increased sample loading cannot compensate for low fluorescence efficiencies (Pringle). Third, when several fluorescent dyes are used concurrently, simultaneous. excitation becomes difficult because the absorption bands of the dyes are widely separated. Fourth, the charge, molecular size, and conformation of the dyes must not adversely affect the electrophoretic mobilities of the fragments. Finally, the fluorescent dyes must be compatible with the chemistry used to create or manipulate the fragments, e.g., DNA synthesis solvens and reagents, buffers, polymerase enzymes, ligase enzymes, and the like.
Because of these severe constraints only a few sets of fluorescent dyes have been found that can be used in multicolor applications, particularly in the area of four-color DNA sequencing (Smith 1992, 1995; Prober; Connell).
One class of fluorescent dyes particularly usefill in multicolor applications are the rhodamine dyes, e.g., tetramethylrhodamine (TAMRA), rhodamine X (ROX), rhodamine 6G (R6G), rhodamine 110 (R110), and the like (Bergot). Rhodamine dyes are particularly attractive relative to fluorescein dyes because (1) rhodamines are typically more photostable than fluoresceins, (2) rhodamine-labeled dideoxynucleotides are better substrates for thermostable polymerase enzymes, and (3) the emission spectra of rhodamine dyes is significantly to the red (higher wavelength) of fluoresceins.
However, one important drawback of presently available rhodamine dyes in the context of multiplex detection methods is the relatively broad emission spectrum of such dyes. This broad emission spectrum results in poor spectral resolution between spectrally neighboring dyes thereby making the multicomponent analysis of such dye combinations difficult. The fluorescence emission spectra shown in FIG. 7A demonstrate this high degree of spectral overlap. A second drawback of currently available rhodamine dyes is that their absorption spectrum does not match the wavelength of currently available solid state frequency-doubled green diode lasers, e.g., neodymium solid-state YAG lasers, which have an emission line at approximately 532 nm. It is highly advantageous to use such lasers because of their compact size, long useful life, and efficient use of power.